Rem's Scrubby Adventure
by Remited
Summary: A young Hylian from being drunk from too much milk ends up in Termina as a Deku scrub. What will he find in this adventure he is pursuing, If he is on an adventure that is. Also contains Romance.
1. This Isn't Hyrule Anymore

This story begins with a young Hylian named Rem. He isn't the Rem from Minish Cap so forget that! He loves partying with his friends and drinking at the Milk Bar and getting drunk from too much milk... It could happen.

This story takes place several years after Majora's Mask. Rem has gotten too much from milk and has started to take a journey to his home but is dazed and disoriented to know where to go... "I'm going home guys, see ya'll later!" The friends insisted him to stay because they heard several people has gotten lost in the forest from milk drunkenness and has not returned.

Rem doesn't believe in such nonsense and has taken off. Rem is a pretty nice guy overall but sometime loses his temper if provoked too much. He also doesn't believe in the creatures of Hyrule such as Gorons, Zoras or Deku Scrubs. He stumbles on a path and has in fact went into the forest.

"Ugh... where am I?" He actually passed out and has just woken up, he takes a look around the area and he is completely surrounded by shrubbery and trees. He heard of the stories of when people gotten lost in forests they turn into Stalfos but has never believed it.

He takes a look at his hands and noticed that they are the same as before, so he knew that it was a complete lie! "The curses aren't real! I was right!" Eventually something hits him in the head and it hurts, "Hey! Who's shooting things at me!" It was a Skullkid, "Go away! I hate adults!" He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. A real Skullkid talking to him, he replies, "I won't hurt you."

Skullkid barks at him, "Liar! You adults want to cut down the forest and hurt my friends. Well... I won't let you!" Rem was being completely sympathetic towards the Skullkid but he wasn't believing him, "I swear! I didn't even know you guys even existed." Skullkid stopped shooting at him and puts his dart blower away and laughs mischievously.

"Well then... let's give you a warm welcoming surprise from all my little forest friends!" Things came out at him! Things that he didn't know existed ever! They chased him and Rem tried desperately as he could to outrun them. He eventually gets surrounded by darkness and couldn't think of anything else but to outrun from these things. He pleas to the three goddess for forgiveness for ignoring them all these years and want a punishment in return for his safety from them.

"Please... help me! I promise I'll turn over a new leaf and believe in you now..." And just like that, something happens to him, he feels like he has shrunk but thought it was a forest hysteria effect or something. He ignores it but soon figured out that the monsters stopped chasing him. He says to the sky, "Thank you, goddesses!" He was tearing up because this was alot to take in for him as he never seen anything like those before.

He continues to go into the forest and found some stumps and climbed up them to reach a higher area, he figures if he is lost in the woods, he better off exploring. He does notice that the stumps are taller than they normally are for average Hylian males. He ignores it still and continues on.

He eventually finds a light at the end of the woods and enters it, he finds himself in a nifty little town, he looks back but notices the way he come from is now non existant. He sighs, "Guess I'll be staying here from now on until I find my way home."

He takes a look around and notices the people are taller as well, are these Hylian or giants, he thought to himself. He eventually sees an exit that leads out of the town and decided to head out, but was eventually stopped by a guard, "Whoa there, kid. You can't head out here, it's too dangerous?"

Kid? "I"m no kid!" He snapped. "I'm a grown man!" The guard laughs, "Throwing a tantrum won't solve anything. I recommend finding your mom so he can put you to sleep because it looks like you really need it." Rem crosses his arms, "Mom..." He was right, though. He does needed sleep. He left and started to see if he could find an inn to stay for the night. He eventually finds one and heads on in.

He sees a lady working at the inn, "Welcome to the Termina Inn!" Rem says confusedly, "Termina?" She looked puzzled, "You aren't from here?" Rem shook his head, "I'm from Hyrule!" She laughs, "I had a kid a while ago that said the same thing. In fact... he could become a Deku scrub like what you are now."

"Deku scrub?" He looks down at himself and screams, "I'm a freaking Deku scrub! Is this my curse?! Ahh!" Rem runs around frantically until the lady says worryingly, "Are you OK?" Rem shakes his head, "I'm not ok! I'm an adult that got turned into a Deku Scrub! It's horrible! Everyone thinks I'm a kid and I just want to go home!"

She frowns and says, "Oh... well. I could give you a room you can book in for. Well that make you feel better?" Rem nods, "Thank you, miss!" She giggles, "Call me Anju!" Rem nods again, "Ok... Anju." She walks to him, "Please follow me to your room." Rem follows her and then eventually stops at a room, "There you go! Please enjoy your stay!" She bows then takes off, Rem waves to her and heads inside, "Not a bad place to sleep!" He jumps on the bed and sees it's quite roomy considering he's a Deku scrub, "This is the only advantage at being a scrub... more room!" He goes to sleep.

Well... let me know if you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a review and some feedback. Bye!


	2. A Trip To Deku Palace

The next morning... Rem awakes from his bed and notices he is still a Deku scrub. He gets up from the seemly long bed and puts on his tiny boots and head outside.

He gets greeted with a gentle voice, "Good morning, Mr. Deku!" Rem sighs, "Please call me Rem." Anju repeated, "Rem? Ok... by the way, I forgot to sign your name because you looked so tired so why not do it now so no one else could take your room?" Rem nods and signed his name in. "Anju bows her head, "Thank you. I'll register you, so in the meantime. Why not wash up for breakfast."

Rem nods and heads for a bathroom and washes his wooden face, he has to hop up on the sink and has to look at his wooden features upon the mirror, "Ugh... this face." He grimaced at the sight of it.

After he did all that then he heads downstairs, he sees Anju cooking, "What are you making?" She turned to him, "Oh... done so soon? I'm just making bacon and eggs. Nothing special." Rem inhaled the aroma of the food, "Smells delicious." Anju giggles, "Oh, you think so? Thank you!" Rem bows his head in responce.

After a while, it was done and Rem sat to eat, "So... what is it like working here, Anju?" Anju looked at him, "Oh, It's nice! I'm happy to help work for my grandmother. I wished my husband could help me but he's busy with other things."

"Husband, huh? So your married?" Anju nods, "It was a very gratefull wedding. This young boy helped me and my husband get it started." Rem sighs, "This young boy? What is his name?" Anju replies, "Link." Rem heard of the name before, "The hero of time." He mutters to himself. He quickly finishes and steps down, "If it's ok with you, I want to head out of this town and find my home."

Anju smiles, "Well, good luck with that! With the guards blocking the exits." "That's right..." Rem frowned, as best as a deku scrub could frown. Anju replies, "Perhaps I could work something with the guards to let you pass." Rem claps his hands, "Thank you!"

Anju replies, "No problem, Mr. De- err... I mean Rem!" They head outside and talks to one of the guards, "Excuse me! Would it be ok if I let my friend pass through here?" The guard looks down next to her, "Hey! You're that Deku kid from earlier!"

Rem gets angry, "Say kid to me one more time..." Anju covers his Deku hole, "Do you think you could have one of your guards guide him out?" The guard thought this through for a moment, "Very well... where are you heading?"

Rem replies, "To Hyrule." The guard replies, "Never heard of it! But maybe someone in Termina does. I cannot allow you to go by yourself without any protection."

For once... the guard was right. Rem is too weak to go out on his own in his current state, but he says, "I bet I can manage." After he says that, a dog lunged out at him ferociously, the guard laughs, "There are more dangers out there than one dog. I'll take you anywhere but the forest, guys get lost in there."

Damn it! That was where Rem wanted to go, but he did figure out a place, "Say... any Deku cities nearby?" The guard nods, "Deku Palace, but only Dekus are allowed in. Looks like you're in luck! Say... how did a lone little scrub like you end up here in the first place?"

Rem groans, "That's because I'm a human that got turned into a Deku Scrub. And I'm 17!" The guard laughs, "Funny story! Anyway! I'll take you there because you make me laugh so much! Wha ha ha!" Rem just grumbles. They head out for Termina Field and it's such a wide out area just like Hyrule.

They eventually head towards the entrance to the swamp, "There it is... good luck out there!" He walks away. Yes! No more restrictions from the guards, Rem is free to roam as he pleases. The monsters pop out and Rem rushes into the Swamp, he eventually finds the Deku Palace.

He is greeted by two Deku guards, "Hey there, fellow Deku! What brings you to this palace?" Rem really can't say what his conditions are to these Deku as only Deku scrubs are allowed in. "Err..." Rem couldn't figure out what to say to them until, "Hey! You are just the right age for the princess! You should meet her!"

Rem froze up but shrugs, "Ok. I suppose I could." He goes inside and it wasn't a shabby place, is pretty brings a tribal feeling to himself. The guard shout out, "Your majesty! We brought you a visitor!" The king says, "Oh my! Who is this young Deku?"

Rem introduces himself, "My name's Rem, your highness!" The king nods, "That's a very human name!" Rem gasps, "Err, well..." The king shouts out, "I like it! Would you like to meet our fair princess?" Rem nods. The king jumps around, "Great! Dear! Would you come out for a second! There's a visitor waiting to see you!"

She replies, "Ok! Be out in a bit!" She come down and she doesn't look that bad for a Deku Scrub, but Rem is only interested in female Hylians. She gasps, "You!" Rem panics, "What?!" She goes closer and looks all around him, "Your face! You remind me of..." She tears up and runs off crying."

Rem sweatdrops, "Heh heh... I honestly had no idea why she did that!" A monkey comes out, "I can explain, kee kee!" "She knew a Deku scrub in which she had feelings for but unfortunately. Some great evil turned him into a tree and he's no longer alive!"

Rem frowns, "Sorry to hear that. But I have no time for story time! Does anyone here know where I can find Hyrule?" They all looked at him puzzled, "Hyrule?" Rem steams up, "You all act like it doesn't exist or something!" The king replies, "It's not on the Termina map or any map for that matter."

Rem's eyes widened, "Huh?" But wait... Rem asked him something else, "Do you know of a boy named Link?" They all gasped. Finally some answers, the King replies "Link was just a Deku scrub like you but only he wasn't, he was a human." The monkey adds on, "He saved me from a certain monkey boiling, kee kee!"

The king nods, "And he saved my daughter!" Rem smiles, "That sounds like a very heroic kid." But only he's not just a kid but the hero of time... wonder what's he doing right now.

The monkey smiles, "You do remind me bit of him. Are you a Hylian yourself?" Rem gets nervous and says, "Ah, nope! Just your everyday average Deku scrub making his life the greatest he's ever been!"

King Deku laughs, "Say... won't you mind spending some time with my daughter now that you're here." Rem shrugs, "Don't see why not. I do hope she's ok, though." He walks towards where she went, "Err... Princess?" She comes out, "Sorry about that, you remind so much of someone I really care about."

Rem frowns, "I know... the monkey told me everything." The princess tells him, "You know who did it?" Rem shakes his head as his orange foliage of leaves that use to be his hair rustles.

She shouts out, "The damned Skull Kid and his scary mask!" She sighs, "But at least that kid defeated him for us." All that Rem hears about in Termina is Link. He truly is a great hero if he made a great impact towards more places than Hyrule. "Yeah... I had a Skull Kid chase me down before."

She looks surprised by this, "For what reason did he chase you?" Oh crap! Rem said too much, "Err..." Then he gets his confidence back and tells a lie, "This Skullkid was trying to mug me in the forest and gave chase. I eventually had enough so I told him, 'No! It isn't nice to mug innocent Deku scrubs!' I eventually gave him what he deserves. A smack in the face. He felt terrible for what he did and ran off to make a better life for himself. Just what I had to do sometimes. Didn't want to do it."

The Deku princess looked interested, "So you changed a Skullkid around just with a smack? Wow!" Rem shrugs, "Eh... was nothing, really." She goes up to him, "What's your name, Mr. Deku?" Rem clears his throat, "The names Rem, your highness."

She looked at him strangely, "That doesn't sound very Deku." Rem told another lie, "My mom gave me it after a very heroic Deku scrub. He is a very ancient warrior so names could change over generations and what doesn't sound Deku could be the fact that it was a long time ago before things could change."

The Deku princess looked at him suspiciously and says, "Ok! Now I think you aren't telling me the truth! This is too good to be true so I want you to tell me who you really are!"

She faces so close to Rem angrily, "Err... do you really want to know?" She nods demandedly. Rem sighs, "Ok... I came all the way from Hyrule drinking too much than what I normally could and wandered off here looking for a way to return home but I ended up in Termina as a Deku scrub. I am actually a Hylian if you could believe that."

She sighs, "I believe." Rem dumbfounded says, "You do?!" The Deku princess replies, "Yes. That Link kid came here and he was normally a Hylian, right? So do you really think you can trick me like that?"

Rem looks around, "Err... no." Deku princess yells at him, "Then why did you lie to me! Plus you are a drunkard!" Rem feels terrible, "I just thought that if I hadn't said anything. You guys will kick me out. I just want to go home. And I drink because I really like milk."

The Deku princess looks really annoyed, "Well then... I'll keep your secret a secret." Rem cheers, "Yes! Thank you!" She then looks at him with deviousness, "But only if you become my little servant and do whatever I say."

Rem stops cheering, "Oh..." She smiles at him deviously, "What do you say, my little servant?"

Now you know to never lie to a princess because this could happen. What will Rem decide? Please review and leave some feedback!


	3. Time With The Princess

"Ok... I'll do it." Rem said without any other choice. The Deku princess grabs Rem's hand and drags him downstairs, "Great! I'll take you to your first task." She brings him to the kitchen and tells him, "I want you to clean up the kitchen for me." Rem sighs, "I'm never going to get home."

After a while, Rem pants from exhaustion after cleaning the kitchen and the princess comes back, "Nice job." She notices Rem on the ground and smacks his head, "No napping! There's more tasks to be done!" Rem gets up and asks, "Like what?" The deku princess drags him to his next task which is outside.

"Carry me across the water." She jumps on Rem's back and he sighs again and walks into the water and he suddenly gets attacked by piranhas, she warns him, "There might be some piranhas in the water."

"Couldn't tell me sooner?" Rem thought as he carries her across. After he gets out of the water he was all bitten and he gasps for breath and pants heavily. The deku princess kicks him, "Get up! I want you to take me on this cruise!" Rem thinks "That's not so bad." And they head inside the tour hut.

The tour guide greets the two, "Welcome! Here you can take snapshots of the cruise and if you snap the the most of the things on this checklist. You win a fantastic prize!" Rem strokes underneath his tuby mouth and wonders what prize there could be.

The deku princess smacks him, "Let's go!" The tour guide asks her, "Is he your boyfriend?" She got upset, "How dare you assume this lowly deku as my boyfriend! He's clearly my servant!" The tour guide guards his body with his hands, "Easy... sorry I said anything. Just enjoy the trip."

Rem takes the camera and the two head in the boat. The deku princess tells Rem, "I want you to snap all the pictures acquired to win the prize!" Rem replies, "I got it, I got it!" The boat takes off and Rem sees a monkey and takes a picture of it. After a bit in the water a Octorok comes out and he takes a picture of it.

Inside a cave tunnel he sees a Keese and he takes a picture of it. Outside the cave tunnel he sees a river Zora jumping out of the water and takes a picture of that. He sees a business scrub hovering overhead and take a picture of that.

After a bit, they finished their cruise and Deku princess looks at him, "You better have taken the right pictures!" The tour guide looks them over and rings his bell, "Congrrrratulations! You have won today's challenge! Pick the prize you want!"

He uncovers three prizes, A shining gem, a pretty necklace, and a sword. Rem is laying his eyes on the sword but Deku princess commanded, "Pick either the first two prized but not that ugly sword!" Rem sighs but then realizes to himself, "If I pick the sword then that means I could defend myself and get out of here!" "I pick the sword!" The tour guide gives him the sword.

The Deku Princess yells at him, "You idiot! You couldn't mess this up! There were two far better prizes but you picked the stupid sword!" Rem points the sword at her, "I got protection! I don't need you anymore! I can go home now! See ya!" He runs off cheering.

The deku princess yells at him, "Don't leave me here! I'm telling my dad and he'll lock you in the dungeon if you ever come back!" Rem shouts back, "Don't care! I'm never coming back!" The deku princess steams up, "Ooh youuuu..." A river monster comes out and looks at the princess with hungry eyes and charges for her. The deku princess shrieks, "Eek! Somebody help me!"

Rem looks back and sees it and looks at his sword and brandishes it and his eyes are angry, "Ok." The deku princess tries to get away from the monster and notices Rem, "Hurry up and save me!"

Rem nods and jumps and slashes the monster, it roars in pain and Rem gives it a jab thrust. The monster lunges towards Rem and he shoots it with a deku nut in the eye and blinds it. The monster flops around in confusion and heads straight for the deku princess and Rem pushes her out of harm's way.

The river monster heads back to the water and Rem holds up his sword in righteousness, "And don't ever come back!" He shouted to the monster. After all that, the deku princess still yells at him, "How dare you leave me and almost got me killed! I ought to have the guards execute you for that!"

Rem puts the sword away, "Do you want me to leave you again and have another monster get you?" The deku princess hears another roar and gets frightened, "I accept your apology! Just get me out of here!"

Rem picks her up and takes her back to the palace, "This is where I leave you. I'm off on my own adventure." The deku princess was shocked to hear this, "You're leaving me? But you are my servant!" Rem shakes his head, "Only until I find a weapon to defend myself. I leave you with these."

Rem pulls out some pics. The Deku princess looks at them and they were pictures of her, "You took pictures of me?" Rem nods, "I thought you might like them. I'll go now." He heads the other way and walks off.

The Deku princess tells him, "Wait!" Rem turns around. "I wish to go with you!" Rem shakes his head, "This is an adventure I walk alone." The continues forward.

The Deku princess runs after him and steps in front of him, "As my servant, I order you to take me with you!" Rem sighs, "Why do you want me to take you with me?" The deku princess explains, "I want to see the deku butler's son one last time."

Rem realizes, "Oh... you better not hold me back. I'm trying to find my way home and maybe try to figure out how to return to normal."

The deku princess says, "I refuse to walk! Carry me!" Rem sighs again, "Seriously? This is the reason I didn't want to take you!" The princess gives him a look, "You are still bound on your word to do what I say!" Rem doesn't say anything and picks her up.

The deku princess gives a smug expression, "You should be honored that I let you carry me." Rem has an annoyed look and continues to walk. They head to the forest and sees the tree that used to be the deku butler's son.

The deku princess drops off and walks a bit around the tree and then looks at it's face and starts to cry. Rem feels bad for her and says to her, "I'm sorry about him. I know you like him and..."

The deku princess replies while sobbing, "You are just saying that!" Rem shakes his head, "I mean it! I know he means a lot to you and I'm sorry he isn't here anymore." The deku princess looks at him and hugs him, "Thank you!"

The tree stared glowing and so does Rem. The deku princess steps back and Rem flashed out a big white light and when it dimmed... he was a Hylian again. He looks at himself and cheers, "Yay! I'm me again!"

The deku princess looks shocked and notices a wooden mask below him and picks it up, it was a deku mask and with her just looking at it makes her tear up. Rem looks at her still feels bad for her loss.

"Hey... I really am sorry. He picks her up and hugs her, "It'll be ok." The deku princess starts to warm up to Rem and tells him, "Could you please put that mask on for me?" Rem puts her down and takes the mask and puts it back on and he transforms back into a deku.

"What?! This mask makes me transform!" She started to cry again, "You look just like him!" Rem looks at himself and says, "I guess so." The deku princess apoligizes, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I thought you were selfish but you are really nice!" Rem nods, "It's ok."

Rem looks towards a path and back at the Deku princess, "I guess I should go, then. Back to Hyrule." The deku princess tears up and turns her head away from him, "Just go!"

Rem removes the mask and gives it to the deku princess, "Here. Maybe you can figure a way to get the deku butler's son back." She shakes her head, "He's long gone now... no can restore him."

Rem nods and hands the mask to her, "Just keep it." He turns away and heads off. The deku princess stares at the mask and then a single tear runs down her deku face and lands on the mask.

The mask suddenly starts glowing and then sprouted wooden spiderlegs and it causes the deku princess to flinch and drop the mask, it rushed towards Rem and attached itself to his face, causing him to return to deku form.

Rem is caught by surprise by this and turned around and scolds her with an angry deku face, "What's the big idea?!" This burst of hostility surprises the princess, "I'm so sorry! A teardrop landed on the mask and it sprouted legs and jumped on your face."

Rem calmed down, "You were crying? What for?" "I... didn't want you do go.", The deku princess admitted as she cries a bit more. Rem frowns, "Oh... Why didn't you say so? I would have stayed."

The deku princess replies, "Well, I didn't want you to stay out of your own free will and I was worried that you would say no." Rem nods, "Ok! I'll stay a bit longer." This causes the deku princess to hug him, "Thank you!"

That caused Rem to blush a bit, "You're welcome." The deku princess stops hugging and backs up a bit, "So... what now?" Rem looks a bit confused, "Err... I suppose I return you back safely before your father worries about you."

She nods, "Right!" Rem was just about to pick her up until she shouts, "I can walk by myself, thank you very much!" Rem gets an annoyed look and thinks to himself, "Wow... she recovered quickly."

They return back to the palace and the king says to her daughter, "It's getting pretty late so you go get some sleep, darling." the princess nods, "OK, daddy!" And she heads up to her room. THe king turns to Rem, "You may sleep here too if you wish."

Rem shakes his head, "No, I got some errands to do. I'll come back maybe." He leaves the palace and removes the mask, at least he would if it came off, "Great! That teardrop made it so it won't come off! It came off last time!"

He tries desperatly as possible but it won't budge, "Guess I'll be a deku for the rest of my life." Rem thinks about the life of one and panics, "I'll be treated like a kid forever! I'll never get a girl! My life is over! No more milk parties!"

Rem cries for a bit and pulls out his sword, "Maybe I can cut this stupid mask off!" He readies his sword until the deku princess sees him from her window, "What do you think you're doing?!" Rem freaks out and sheathes his sword, "Oh nothing!"

The princess makes a pouty face, "Are you coming to bed or not?!" Rem nods frantically and runs back to the palace, "She scares me!" Rem thinks to himself.

* * *

What may happen for Rem the deku? Find out next time!


	4. Test For Rem

A new day has approach the land of Termina and Rem wakes up from his sleep, he keeps having some strange dreams but he never know what they meant. He just ignores them for now. The Deku beds in the guest rooms aren't nearly as comfy as the ones in the Stockpot inn, but Rem respects the king's hospitality.

Rem looks down at his wooden hands and tries again to remove his face but it's still stuck. He eventually gives up trying and assumes he's stuck like this forever now. He feels like going on an adventure and trying to follow in the hero of time's footsteps as close as possible. He's nowhere near as cool or brave as Link is but he still tries to save the day.

What is he talking about?! Rem is no hero! He's just a lowly Deku scrub trying to do things way over his head just to get a good reputation and possibly rewards. Link never tries to do it because of that and only because of the kindness of his heart. But there might be some outside force that makes Link do the things he does for the rewards, but no one knows that.

Rem yawns and rubs his Deku eyes and steps into the bathroom and could actually see himself in the mirror without hopping on a stool. He still is displeased with his face. He washes his face and steps out the bathroom and outside the guest room.

He sees some Deku guards on both sides of the corridors, he continues to walk until he heads to the throne room and meets the Deku king, the king greets him, "Good morning, Rem! How was your sleep?" Rem scratches his wooden head, "Eh... ok, I suppose. I had a weird dream and that's about it."

The Deku king nods understandably, "I heard that the princess would like to go out with you." Rem's eyes goes wide, "What?" The Deku king points his staff at Rem, "I want you to guard my daughter with your life. Do you understand?" Just then the princess comes in and says, "I'll remind him, father. Are you ready, Rem?"

Rem just nods and turns around and heads to the entrance to the palace and makes sure that the Deku princess is following. He could tell if she's nearby him with the leaf rustling noises she makes. They eventually end up back at Termina field and Rem looks around to see where to go next.

He took quite a long while to decide his destination and the princess gets bored, "Make up your mind, Rem!" Rem cringes from the loudness of her voice as she shrieks those words, Rem replies, "I'm not familiar with this place so I have to analyze everything here." The Deku princess just sighs, "Could you analize faster? I'm not getting any younger."

Rem sighs as well, "Look... why not you pick where to go and I'll safely escort you good?" The princess nods, "Sounds good to me!" The deku princess looks around and pointed at an area, "There! At the beach!" Rem looks and nods, "Alright! Let's go!" Just before Rem could take off, the princess halted him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Rem scratches his head and then realized what she wanted... for her to be carried. Rem carries her again and she nods, "Much better. Now go!" Rem takes off to the beach area where all the zoras live...Great Bay. As they arrive, the deku princess points to where she wants to be dropped of and Rem puts her there.

She then sighs contently, "Isn't the waves beautiful, Rem?" Rem looks at them but doesn't say anything. She asks him something, "Am I being too hard on you?" Rem looks at her and scratches his head, "A little." The deku princess nods and replies, "Sorry, that's just how I was raised... I always order my servents like I order you."

Rem nods back, "Well... I do not wish to be treated like a servant. I kinda want to be treated like how Zelda treats Link." The deku princess looks at him confused, "Zelda?" Rem replies, "She's the princess of Hyrule... you could say that I am a servant to her." The princess asks, "What do you do to serve her?"

Rem sighs, "I'm just a citizen... she's just my people's princess." The deku princess nods, "Well... now that you are a deku scrub, I'm your princess now." Rem sighs a bit more sadly, "I guess..." The deku princess asks Rem concernedly, "What's wrong?" Rem replies, "It's nothing."

She doesn't approve of Rem not opening up and says, "I know it's not nothing! You better tell me!" Rem sort of angers up at her, "I said it was nothing! Geez, get off my back!" The princess angers up as well, "Don't talk to me with that tone!" Rem doesn't show any sign of calming, "Or what?!"

Neither does the princess, "Or else I'll tell my dad and you'll have a word with him!" Rem replies even more angry, "Tell him! I don't care!" With that Rem just runs off and leaving the princess behind which didn't make her happy one bit, "You're supposed to be protecting me! Get back here!"

The deku princess angrily chases after him in a pace that wasn't match for Rem and she charges into him. She then begins to jump on him crazily. Rem then shouts out, "Alright! You win! I'll tell you!" The deku princess continues to jump, "And?" Rem sighs, "I apologize for yelling at you." She still continues, "And?"

Rem pounds the ground with his wooden fist, "And you're my princess." She then gets off, "That's better. Now tell me what caused you to act like that?" Rem nods, "Ok... I just... don't like being a deku scrub." Her eyes widens, "W-why?" Rem continues, "No freedom, either you are a servant or a guard. If you are royalty, you are the king or his princess. You do not have any citizens that can have a choice in what they do?"

The princess shakes her head and her foilages rustles, "Not really... the deku butler's son is the only exception... he just hangs out with me and we have fun." She starts to tear up again as she is yet again reminded of the deku butler's son and the horrible tragedy. Rem scratches his head, "I could... um... err..." It was really hard for Rem to finish his sentence... but he did it anyway. "...take his place." The deku princess gasps and then blushes, "You want to take his place?" Rem replies unsure, "Yes?"

The deku princess just giggles, "I didn't know that you liked me that much... even if you do try to run off, maybe you are just shy." Rem haves this unsure yet slightly shocked expression in his eyes as that's the only part that can express his emotions, "Eh, what?"

She gets close to him, "I'll tell you what, if you can prove to me that you are worthy of that title, I might consider it." Rem shrugs, "Worth a try, I suppose." The princess nods, "That's the spirit!" Rem looks around, "Is your father ok with haviing you this far from the palace. It wasn't easy to get to, you know."

The deku princess replies, "What he doesn't know won't hurt and I know that you won't tell him right?" Rem nods, "Only if you don't either." Out of nowhere, something jump out from the water, some kind of fish.

Rem gets a shocked expression, "That's a huge fish!" The deku princess nods, "I believe that's the zora's guardian, Lord Jabu Jabu." Rem knows that name and says to himself, "But he was in Hyrule... did he move here after seven years?"

He ignores it and asks the princess, "I haven't gotten your name. What is it by any chance?" The deku princess just gives him a response, "If I told you, you would stop calling me princess." Rem shakes his head, "I'll call you princess followed by your name." The deku princess nods, "Only when you have my full trust."

Rem nods, "I suppose that's fair, princess. It just would be nice to know your real name." He says this while looking at the waves. He sees his own deku reflection again and shutters at it. The deku princess goes up to him and says, "You look much better as a deku scrub anyway."

Rem doesn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult due to the fact that he doesn't like how he looks currently. He just gives a sigh and replies, "I suppose." The deku princess hops up and down and says to Rem trying to cheer him up, "Don't be like that! Being a deku scrub is great! Maybe my deku pipes will calm you down." She pulls out her deku pipes and starts playing them.

Rem starts feeling a bit better and a bit more cheery, he gets up and starts marching in place with the tune, the deku princess seems to smile while playing her pipes. She eventually stops and says to Rem, "That was the Sonata of Awakening! That's a secret royal melody of the Deku Palace. I trust you enough to let you hear this."

Rem nods, "I like it. It made me feel like going out and adventuring." The deku princess giggles at that, "Maybe you will. I didn't really say we were doing that out here but we'll see. Father might not like that idea but you should be able to protect me."

Rem shrugs, "I don't know... even the best heroes could be distracted and get themselves or others into danger." The deku princess walks towards Rem and replies, "Well... you won't do that, right?" Rem isn't sure how to respond to that but nods anyways, "Right." The deku princess then says, "I had enough time at Great Bay, let's head back to the Deku Palace, Rem."

Rem seems to smile and replies, "Sure, I'll carry you there." The deku princess replies, "You don't have to do that." Rem insists and picks her up, "I want to, though." And rushes off back to the Deku Palace. For what it seems to be in forever, Rem feels pretty happy right now. He seems to be right at home with the Deku scrubs and their princess.

It seems like there is nothing wrong right now until a big bird wants to ruin the fun for them both and swoops down and hit the two of them. As Rem begins to get up, the bird already made a swoop for the princess and Rem begins to attack it. The bird pecks Rem as hard as it could and knocks Rem pretty far off and grabs the princess and flies off.

The deku princess cries out for help as Rem gets up and tries to catch up to it but he was too late, the bird already got her. Looks like Rem got his wish... to go out on an adventure... but this is not what he wanted. With nothing left to do but to rescue the princess he is off to the bird's nest.

And he obviously cannot return to the Deku palace without their princess, the king will have his head for sure or just boil him in water. Just before he takes off to track down the bird that swiped the princess, a thing hits him... it's the princess' deku pipes! He takes them and gets a strange vision.

He sees the princess again and she tells him, "Rem... use my pipes to play the song of healing... this will allow you to switch in and out of Deku form... you will need this to save me because your deku form can't do it alone. This bird isn't a ordinary one and it's dungeon isn't well suited for Deku scrubs. By the way... don't bother asking my father for help, he'll always be a worrywart but I know you can do it. I believe in you..."

The vision disappears and Rem tries playing the song of healing... only problem is that he doesn't know how it goes. He looks at the deku pipes and notices that the song is written on the pipes themselves. He plays it and he notices that his form is starting to leave him once again and it goes back into the mask. He picks up the mask and looks at the sky and says, "Don't worry, princess! I'll rescue you!"

Rem puts the mask on one side of his head and leaves it there so he can switch at any time rapidly and he dashes off to where the bird went.

* * *

With new aid of his Hylian form, he is much stronger and durable for this mission but how far will this get him? Find out next time!


	5. The Rescue

With Rem following this bird's trail which is feathers that it dumbfully left behind. "It's begging for me to come and slice it up!" Rem thought. Rem arrives at a plains with nothing but a lone mountain. Rem looks around and notices some kind of platform but during these circumstances, it is unimportant. Rem takes a deep breath and takes a drink of the milk he had in his pockets. Ugh! It turned sour!

Rem pours it out and leaves the bottle in his pocket just in case. Rem climbs the mountain and it leaves a chore for him as he never had to do this in his world, ever! With just a sword to protect him, he continues to scale this singular mountain piece all the way up. The bird notices his brave, yet stupid actions and decides to swoop down and knock him off the mountain. Rem pulls out his sword and yells at the bird, "Give me back the Deku princess, fiend!" The bird knocks the sword away from his hand and grabs him in his talons and carries him to his death.

With the good enough altitude for death, the bird drops him and let the ground kill him. It flies away with Rem suspended in mid air. Rem knows that he isn't dead yet and decides to put on his Deku mask and transforms into the scrub yet again. Just as he does this, flower propellers come out of his hands and floats him to the bird's lair. The bird squawks in anger and flies towards Rem and tries to get him dead. Rem shoots deku nuts at the bird and hits it.

But what Rem hasn't realized is that the bird was above him and it falls on him and they crash to the ground. The rocky ground wasn't stable enough and they fall through a hole in a dark abyss. Rem luckily made it out alive but the bird is... well... not feeling so hot. Rock landed on its fragile skull and it suffers permanent brain damage. It's not coming back. Rem crawls out from under the bird's belly and looks around.

It seems to be an ancient cemetery, Rem travels in it to find a way out. As he goes deeper and deeper, it gets darker and darker. Rem notices a light source and follows it, he then discovers it is a ghost! Rem screams with his high pitched deku voice but the ghost replies in a similar voice, "Don't be afraid. I'm one of you... or used to." Rem notices that he looked a bit like him but more scrawny. "Deku butler's son?" The deku ghost nods, "Indeed I am. I can't believe I've turned my back for one moment and my body became a horrifying tree. My spirit couldn't be sustained in it and has fled to this dark cemetery to be limbering for all eternity."

Rem nods, "OK. Well... I must save the deku princess, see ya." The ghost's eyes widens, "The deku princess? Take me to her!" Rem looks around and back at the deku ghost, "Ok..." The ghost sighs, "Alas... I cannot come as I am. I need to be placed into a container for me to traverse the landscape." Rem realizes something extremely convenient, "My bottle!" He pulls it out and scoops the deku ghost in a hurry and holds it out, "Is this ok, ghosty?" The deku ghost replies, "It smells like rancid milk but it'll do." Rem puts the bottle containing the deku butler's son's ghost away.

Rem searches for a way out but can't find a sort of exit. He decides to make one with deku nuts. He shoots them everywhere and rocks fall towards Rem and with his deku speed, he runs away from it. The rocks make a stairway for him to escape. Rem climbs the rocks and head out to the surface. Rem then goes towards the mountain and returns to Hylian, grabs his fallen sword and gives it another go. This time, without an annoying bird to bother him, he makes it to the top.

He enters the dungeon and as he expected, it is very hot inside. As Rem goes through the dungeon, he ponders something, that bird was way too easy to destroy so it must be a guard of some sort, the real bird is still at the top waiting for him. This dungeon is pretty much straightforward with simple block puzzles and flaming webs with sticks. After this pretty short and simple dungeon, he arrives at the top of the mountain and sees a nest with the deku princess and the bird.

The deku princess shouts, "Rem! Be careful! This bird is tough!" The bird begins to spin around and then strikes Rem, he quickly dodges the attack and attacks the bird with a sword stab. It doesn't work as the bird has armor on. Rem notices a lone deku flower in the center and puts his mask back on, transforms back into deku form and burrows in it. The bird dumbly stikes Rem with the same attack and Rem busts out at the right time when it is underneath him.

The bird falls on his back and Rem takes the mask off and as swifly as possible, he jumps as high as he can and does a downward strike with his sword on the bird's belly and it suffer severe damage. It bleeds to death and dies, the deku princess is impressed by this... only a being like Rem would find this easy except the hero of time... if he still has his mask. Rem runs towards the deku princess and presents her with the deku butler's son in the bottle, even though he fears that she would fall for him again.

She squeals in excitement, "I cannot believe this! You're back! Rem! Do you know how to revive him?" Rem replies calmly as possible, "Just take me to where his body is and I'll take it from there." The deku princess gets her flower propeller and flies to Clock town while saying, "Meet me where you came from." Rem nods, "I will!" Rem runs all the way back to Clock town and heads in the tower and goes through that door that lead him in Termina and goes towards the deku tree. He meets up with the princess in his deku form and she says, "Dump him out!"

Rem nods and opens his bottle and dumps out the deku ghost and the ghost becomes a green light and flies towards the tree and he calls out, "I need my body to be awoken!" Rem replies, "What do I do?" The princess says, "The pipes, Rem! Use them!" Rem pulls out the deku pipes and plays the sonata of awakening. The tree glows green and it starts to turn into the shape of a deku once again. Deku butler's son is thrilled! "I'm alive again! Thank you!" Rem nods, "You're welcome!"

The princess hugs the revived deku and says, "We can now have our wedding and I can rule the palace like I wanted. My dad is too incompetent. Rem... you'll come, right?" Rem replies, "The wedding? Sure." Deku princess replies, "Alright, so you don't have to spend time with me anymore and can go on your own now, send me letters on your journey." Rem nods, "OK. What about your pipes?" The princess nods, "Give me them! I'll give you a set of royal deku pipes of your very own, these have sentimental value to me." Rem nods and gives them to her."

The two set off as the princess says, "Be sure to visit and the pipes will be mailed to you, wait in Clock town. Bye!" The two fly back to the palace as Rem returns to the main town and sits on the benches and wait for the pipes. After a few hours, the postman comes to Rem and says, "You are Rem, correct?" Rem nods and the postman gives him a new set of deku pipes which Rem happily accepts. The postman salutes and runs off.

Rem notices something inscribed on them, "You will always be my hero - Flora" This must be her name! Rem sheds a single tear and gets a determined face, I'll go out on that adventure and perhaps find my own destiny!" Rem runs back out but the guards stop him again because of his Deku form and when Rem was about to yell at them they said, "We saw what you did on that mountain, that took guts. We will never question you ever again." He moves out of the way and Rem nods, "Thanks."

Rem decides to return to that platform in the mountains because it looked very important. It wasn't at the time but now... Rem can spend some time looking at it. There's something inscribed on it and it looks like musical notes. Rem pulls out the deku pipes and plays the song, it's actually the song of time! The platform glows blue and Rem decides to step on it and he gets transported through time.

* * *

Where will he go? Find out next time!


	6. Meet The Maku Tree

Rem is transported to a dense forest, he is surprised for sure because there wasn't a forest in Termina with the exception of the Woods of Mystery and the Lost Woods. Rem notices the platform that is now a tall log with steps going down it, Rem walks off the log and looks around the forest and says, "Is this... the past or future?" Rem knew that he went through time because the trip had clock designs everywhere.

Rem thinks about this for a moment and says, "This must be the past, what happened to this forest? It looks so good compared to those boring plains." Rem follows the path in the forest and goes through it as a deku scrub to not bring attention to any possible skull kids. Rem plays a tune with his deku pipes while traveling this road. He eventually finds an area with water and questions it, "What's with all this water?"

It's luckily not deep enough to not traverse it and he walks the watery path. After a few minutes, past a couple trees, he sees a lone tree sprout. Rem walk towards it. It has a flower on the top and two stubby limbs on the side. It appears to have a face, Rem looks directly at it, "Hello? Are you... um... can you talk?"

It wakes up and Rem flinches a bit and the tree sprout appears to be a girl, "Hi there! I'm the Maku tree!" Rem looks around and back at the maku tree, "What's this forest?" She replies smiling, "It's the Termina Forest! I haven't see anyone like you before so I hope we can become friends." Rem asks her, "Do you live here by yourself?" Maku tree nods, "Pretty much, except for woodland creatures. Can I ask for your name?"

Rem nods, "I'm Rem! I'm searching for adventure." Maku tree replies, "Haven't found anything like that but you are free to stay here as you please." Then... something happens. A group of pirates come in and knocks Rem out of the way and deroots the maku tree and puts her in a pot and one snickers, "This will go for a lot! Perhaps for firewood or materials." She screams, "Rem! Please get up and help me!"

Rem gets up and says to the pirates, "Let her go!" He shoots a deku nut but the pirates slices it in half and kicks him so hard that he gets slammed into a tree and gets knocked out, "Some help you got! Let's go, crew!" They leave and after Rem comes to, it's all over. Rem realizes something, "Is this how the forest disappears, does that tree keep it together or something? Whatever! I'm rescuing her from those pirates if it's the last thing I do! They won't get away with this!"

Rem runs out of the forest as fast as he could, he follows his instincts on where everything was in his time. He eventually ends back in Termina field and can see Clock Town in the distance but somethings off about it, the tower is still under construction. So this is the past! Well, Rem knows where pirates like to hide, the ocean! He heads to the Great bay and sees their ship as they are about to set sail.

He reads the sign that says, "No forest creatures!" Rem nods and takes off the mask and puts it away and goes to the ship. The pirates find him and asks him, "Where do you think you're going?" Rem raises his arms as they are pointing swords at him, "How much for the tree sprout?" The pirates reply, "5000 rupees." Rem eyes widen, "I can't afford that." The pirates say, "Well, then get lost!" Rem sighs, "This might be stupid of me..."

He quickly draws his sword and slashes at the pirates and they obviously parried it. Rem kicks them as hard as he can and gets them into the water and Rem rushes in the ship. The pirates the water warns the other, "Intruder boarding the ship! He's after the tree sprout!" The pirates get to Rem and he readies his sword, "I'm not letting you have this sprout!"

He throws a deku nut near the pirates and their vision is distorted, Rem quickly attacks them and moves on. Rem searches frantically for the Maku tree sprout. He kicks down every door he can find and searches for her while attacking the pirates. What he's doing is pretty reckless but he has no choice. Rem goes to the captain's headquarters and sees the tree sprout sitting right there, "Alright! Hand her over!"

The pirate turns around, "You are either stupid or very brave! Too bad you'll die here!" Rem doesn't lose his composure and stays a sharp glare at the captain. The captain chuckles, "So that's your wish. Very well..." The pirate pulls out his sword and strikes Rem and he blocks it with his sword and struggles to keep it from getting him.

The pirate chuckles again, "You got guts, kid. Too bad you're mission is going to fail!" Rem angrily replies, "I'm not a kid! He kicks him, "I'm your defeat!" He strikes the pirate with as much force as possible and left quite a mark on him and he bleeds a lot. Rem runs towards the maku tree and picks her up and runs out of the ship.

When the pirates notices their fallen captain, fear is shown in their eyes. Rem runs back to the spot where the pirates captured the Maku tree puts her back in her spot. She cheers happily, "My hero! Thank you so much for rescuing me but... who are you?" Rem chuckles, "Don't you know? We've met not to long ago." He pulls out his deku mask and puts it back on and transforms, "I can't stand anyone with selfish desires."

The Maku tree gasps, "You're Rem! I can't believe that you actually saved me! When I get old enough... you can take me as your bride." Rem replies, "All in a day's work and... what?!" Rem's expression turns to shock, "I... don't know what to say to that." The maku tree replies, "You have all the time to think about it." Rem looks around and steps back, "I'll be going now. I'll see you, I guess." The maku tree waves goodbye with her stubby arms, "Bye, dear! And thanks again for rescuing me"! Rem nods and runs off.

Rem returns to the stump and plays the song of time again and gets warped back to his time... only to find it to bring him back to the forest. Rem steps off and says, "Odd, why didn't it work? Rem runs back to where he find the maku tree and notices that she's all grown up!" It worked! The maku tree smiles greatly at the sight of Rem, "Rem! It's been so long! I didn't forget the promise you made me all those years ago!"

Rem confusely says, "What promise?" Maku tree replies, "'When I grow up, I'll marry you!' That's exactly what you said!" Rem shakes his head which causes his foilages to rustle, "I didn't say that. It's been so long apparently that you must have forgotten." The maku tree says, "I never forget! That's what you said to me exactly!" Rem sighs, "Guess I cannot argue with that."

Maku replies, "You are looking for adventure, right?" Rem nods, "Yeah, can you help?" Maku says, "Sure can! But first... how about going through a test that I made for you to prove that you really got the stuff to be a hero." Rem nods, "Sure! What do you exactly have in mind?" "Don't worry, it's not dangerous, just to test your skills."

Rem tries to sink this in, "You set a dungeon... inside of you?" Maku tree smiles, "Right! But if you ever get stuck, I'll be there to help you lead you on the right track." Rem asks, "Does that defeats the purpose of a test if you are going to hold my hand through this?" Maku tree frowns, "Yeah, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you and it's only if you need it."

Rem nods, "Ok..." The maku tree asks, "Are you ready?" Rem replies, "I'm pretty tired from all the stuff I did today so I'll get it fresh in the morning." The maku tree frowns a bit, "Aw... ok." Rem yawns and says, "I'll see you later! I'm going to head to the Stockpot inn and catch some sleep." The maku tree eagerly replies, "Oh! If it's sleep you want, then why not sleep here?" Rem says back, "With... you?"

The maku tree seems to nod, "Yes! I'm the guardian of the forest and I'll protect you while you here so that nothing will come across your sleep." Rem shrugs, "Guess can't find harm in that." Rem looks around for a spot to sleep and sees a patch of fluffy grass close to the maku tree and goes to it and lays on it, "Wow... this is surprisingly comfy." The maku tree smiles, "You like it? Well... get some rest, Rem. You got a big day ahead of you!"

Rem lays his head on one of the maku tree's trunks and before he goes to sleep, the maku tree says to Rem sweetly, "Good night, Rem." Rem yawns, "Good night, Maku." He promptly goes to sleep, during the night it gets very cold and Rem shivers. Maku tree takes notice of this and uses her roots as a blanket and covers him up which did the ticket. She smiles at him knowing he's comfortable.

The next day, the morning sun shines intensely on the maku tree's branches which creates streams of light seeping through it. Rem opens his deku eyes, yawns and stretches those wooden arms. The maku tree happily greets the morning, "Good morning, Rem! I hope you had a great sleep." Rem looks around and replies, "Oh yeah... I almost forgot I brought this forest back." Maku tree confusedly replies, "What?" Rem says, "I don't know if I should tell you but this wasn't a forest before and it was a rocky plains with a lone mountain. I went to the past and saved you and the forest came back."

The maku tree smiles at this, "Oh! No wonder you haven't aged a day! I think you are the chosen one of the four giants." Rem tilts his head, "Chosen one? Four giants? What are these four giants?" The maku tree explains, "They are the deities of Termina. Like the three goddesses of Hyrule, they protect the lands from evil." Rem gets it now, "Oh! I never believed in such things before but since I became a deku scrub, I've discovered some wierd things."

Rem looks at his feet and notices that they are covered by Maku tree's roots and he asks, "You can let me go now." The maku tree blushes with embarrassment and lets him go, "Oh, sorry!" Rem gets up and says, "I'm ready to take on your challenge. I hope it helps me become a better hero for Termina." The maku tree seems to nod, "Oh yes! That's why we're doing this! After you complete your task, I'll give you your next objective."

Rem replies, "More stuff I have to do? Who knew being a hero is so tiresome." Maku tree says while scolding Rem a bit, "Don't be lazy, Rem! You might be a drunkard hylian but the goddesses did save you for a reason. If you haven't became a deku scrub, you would be a stalfos instead and not even be here." Rem gasps, "How do you know I drink?!" The maku tree replies, "Farore told me, she's the one who saved you and... you better thank her after your test." Rem looks at his wooden hands, "I suppose this is better than being a stalfos."

The maku tree says to Rem, "Now... will you take this task?" Rem nods, "Yes, Maku tree." The maku tree opens her mouth as wide as she could and Rem gulps, "OK... here goes something." Rem enters the dungeon that will test if he really got what it takes to get to Link's level.

* * *

Will Rem be able to do this and earn the title of savior of Termina? Find out next time!


	7. Puzzles Suck

Rem is at the entrance of the Maku Tree dungeon to test his medal he presumes. How did Rem get from getting lost in a forest to inside of a tree? Well... they are correlated to each other but that's besides the point. Rem must go through this dungeon to prove he's worthy of being hero of Termina. But hasn't Link claimed that title already? Why is he doing this, then? Something out there is destroying the land once again. But... what? Rem has no idea how he's figuring this stuff out by himself.

Rem looks around the dungeon while walking through it and says, "Yeah... I'm bad at puzzles. Ha ha." He fake laughs because there is a block puzzle where you have to turn it on the right side on the right spot. "And that will remove these vines." Rem tries this but when he got the block on the right spot, it was on the wrong side. He tries fixing this a couple times but it still doesn't work. He soon gets pretty frustrated with the puzzle. "Arrrgh! What does this have to do with being a hero?"

Then... he hears the maku tree's voice echo through the dungeon, "To test one's patience and to sharpen the mind." Rem replies, "Screw that! I'm picking this block up and rotating it!" Maku tree's voice get louder as she scolds him, "Rem! You must complete these tasks the right way, even if you did that, it still wouldn't work. I'm spectating to see if you are going through it right and approving your work."

Rem sighs, "Ok... I'll try again." Rem rubs his hands together and gives the block puzzle one more go. Rem pushes it up, up, right, down, right, down, left, up, left and that apparently got it in the center and he says, "What the heck? That was just a guess." The maku tree replies, "Sometimes you must have to believe in yourself and the outcome will go in your favor."

Rem shrugs, "Alright then." He goes through the passageway that was blocked by vines not to long ago. Looks like Rem needs to go up now, he goes towards the wall and climbs the vines and goes up in the dungeon. He reaches the top and sees nothing but a way towards vines on the bottom. Rem asks, "Ok... so what's the deal here, I climb up only to find nothing here."

The maku tree replies, "You have to fall on those vines." Rem gasps, "What?! But that would kill me!" The maku tree says, "If you are in a wicked tree. I am pure and won't let nothing bad happen to you. This is a test for trust." Rem looks over the pit and taps his foot, "Ok... so what if you were wicked and I'm stuck in this predicament, what would I do?" Maku tree says, "Trust your instincts." Rem nods, "I get you."

Rem jumps off the upper level and falls on the vines only to have them grab him. Rem's deku eyes widen from the fall and slowly calms down to see he's safe. Maku tree's voice giggles with an echo, "See? I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Rem sighs, "What now?" The vines drag him underneath them and brings him in a sub level area.

Rem notices that the level has even more puzzles, "Not more puzzles! Can't I have action instead?" The maku tree replies, "I dislike violence and I'm not having creatures inside me. Besides, you do get to fight soon." Rem says, "Promise?" Maku tree says with a happy tone, "Promise." Rem says, "Yay..."

Rem notices that this time there are deku flowers in this room now, "Ooh... time to use these now!" Rem burrow in one and bust out of it and he's airborne! Rem sees a vine pop out of the wall and tries to grab him. He keeps going and there's more popping out trying to reach him as he flies around near them. Rem replies, "A hidden maze?" Rem tries to control his flight but gets ambushed by a vine and it grabs him.

Rem says, "Please take me to victory." The vine throws him back where he started and he gets up, "Aw..." Rem goes in and tries again, he flies through the hidden vine maze again and gets the hang of things. Just as he thought he made it, another vine gets him by surprise and the vine maze drags him to the start. Rem couldn't believe what happened but wasn't angry by it either but speechless, "Ah, ju- ah, but... what?"

The maku tree comments, "Having fun, Rem?" Rem says, "Are you changing the maze on me?" Maku tree replies, "No... you are running into that one vine and messed yourself up." Rem burrows in the flower and comes out airborne again, "Well... I'll get it this time!" This puzzle is actually action based, too... it is pretty fun for Rem trying to get farther. Rem is having a good stretch this time but when a vine almost got Rem, he instictly shot it with a deku nut and it retracted. This actually got the maku tree to squeal a bit, "Owwee! Please don't do that! These vines are attached to me."

Rem loses his focus and apologizes, "Oh, sorry-" A vine grabs him and throws him back out but with a bit more force this time. Rem gets up and brushes himself off, "I guess I deserved that." He goes again and tries again, "I have messed around for too long! I'm getting it this time!" He goes in the maze again and remembered all the passages he went through that got him that far.

He goes to the one vine that messed him up and stop and turns the other side since it's a sharp turn. Rem actually made it this time! He jumps up and cheers, "Yeah! I did it!" He goes in the next room and sees a flowery hill. It's just a big pile of flowers. Rem sees a way that is closed and actually has the boss key lock, "Ooh, a boss? Can't wait!" Rem hops on the flower pile and says, I bet the key is in this pile." He searches through it and finds a wooden shield, "Cool! This will be handy for my human form!"

Maku tree comments, "That's the maku shield! It's made from my shed bark when I matured. I hope it provides you use in the future." Rem nods, "Thanks, Maku! I'll definitely be using it." He takes off his mask and puts the shield on his back, "Just my size, too!" Rem puts his mask back on and continue to dig in the flower pile. He finds some rupees and some more deku nuts.

He eventually finds the boss key and looks at the door which is more vines, "Hmm... it's a bit too high so I guess I should use a deku flower to get up there." He notice that there isn't a deku flower in the room. Rem goes on the top of the flower pile and burrows in it, turns out that it functions like a deku flower and he bursts out and flies towards the boss door, uses the key, the vines go away and he enters.

Rem looks around to see what the boss could be but then the maku tree speaks with him, "Well done, Rem! I knew you could go through my dungeon, but your final test will prove that you got the stuff to be my hus- err... I mean the hero!"

Rem scratches his head, "Ok..." Roots appear from every possible angle, "I'm the one who's going to be fighting you and I won't hold back this time!" Rem gasps, "Whoa! But I thought you didn't like violence." The maku tree replies, "This is only to unlock your potential! Are you ready?" Rem nods, "Yeah! Let's go!" Rem begins his fighting stance as the maku tree slams roots near him and Rem dodges out of the way.

Rem tries to spin at the roots but it only makes them grab him and all the roots wrap around him and constricts him. Rem couldn't even let air escape his deku mouth to shoot out a deku nut. Rem tries to have an arm free to try to pull of his mask. He eventually gets one free with much wriggling and he turns back to normal and pulls out his sword and stabs the roots which makes the maku tree squeal, "Oww! That hurts!"

Rem falls down and puts his sword away, "OK... what's your weakness?" Rem knows he could just slash the maku tree but he didn't want to hurt her too much so he says, "Come and attack me!" The maku tree says, "If you say so!"

She gets all her roots and attack Rem at once. Rem gets out his shield and blocks the roots as best as possible and throws a deku nut at them which stuns them. Rem puts on his mask and spins at them which actually causes damage to her without it being that deadly. This causes the maku tree to get even more violent as she has all her roots towards Rem getting ready to slam down at him.

Rem couldn't escape as there are no deku flowers and she would home in on Rem so he ducks and what he didn't know is that he created a deku shield when ducking. The roots hits it and they get vulnerable on the ground and Rem shoots a deku nut at them and stuns them and then he gets ready to spin at them and hurts them.

The maku tree squeals in pain again, "Ooowwweee! Ok! I give up! You passed!" Rem cheers, "Yeah!" All the root leave except for one lone one in the center, "Grab this root to get out of me." Rem nods and grabs on to it and the Maku tree pulls him out of her mouth. Rem eyes didn't adjust to the bright light and he shield his eyes, "Whoa! So bright."

Rem's eyes adjusts and he faces the maku tree, "Alright... so how did I do?" The maku tree smiles, "You did very good! I had fun making that dungeon for you and challenging you." Rem nods and replies, "Didn't Farore wanted to speak with me or something?" The maku tree seems to nod and opens a passageway on one side of her with a vine ladder leading up it. Rem walks up to it and climbs inside.

"Hello?" Rem calls out. Farore comes out of nowhere, "Hello, Rem. Did you go through The maku tree's test?" Rem nods, "Yes. And thanks for turning me into a deku scrub." Farore smiles, "My pleasure. I'm glad that you believe in us after all this time avoiding us." Rem scratches his head, "Yeah... sorry about that." Farore nods, "It's alright. Good thing we need you now." Rem asks, "What for?" Farore replies, "You'll find out."

Rem says, "Is this where you live?" Farore walks out and says, "No, this is where you'll be living." Rem gasps, "What?! But I already have a home!" Farore shakes her head, "Not anymore! A boulder fell on it when you went partying. Shouldn't live too close to Death Mountain, you know!" Farore leaves and Rem comes back out.

The maku tree seems to be in a really good mood, "This is great! You'll get to live with me and after your adventure, we can get married!" Rem sheepishly says, "About that..." The maku tree says concerned, "About what?" Rem says, "... It's nothing." After a moment of silence Rem confesses, "I am only interested in someone of my own species. Not deku scrubs although this form is making me attracted to them a bit."

The maku tree frowns from hearing this, "Oh... I see. Even after you promised." Rem sighs, "I also didn't promise anything, you said that yourself." This makes the maku tree even sadder, "Oh..." Rem adds on, "After this adventure. I'm going back to Hyrule and get a new house. And..." The maku tree seems to cry and it starts raining. Rem notices, "I... err..." Rem feels back for what he said and says, "Being a hero is hard. Making sacrifices is even harder. Sacrifice something to make others feel happy."

Rem looks at the maku tree's crying face, "Maku tree... I'll stay." Maku tree brightens up hearing this, "Really?" Rem nods, I don't know what will happen after my adventure so anything is possible." The maku tree asks, "Even marriage?" Rem doesn't give an exact answer, "Not the right time because I got a land to save." The maku tree frowns a bit, "Oh. Well... I'll keep my hopes up! In the meantime, you go to Clocktown and find out what's going on there and I'll keep an eye on you and the forest."

Rem nods, "Got it!" He rushes back to Clocktown and notices some commotion from the townspeople, he goes close to hear. One of them says, "What's with the weather? It rained for a bit then it stops. Something's going on here." Another says, "It has something to do with that forest that came out of nowhere! I just know it!"

Rem takes off his mask and sighs, "Not looking so good." He butts in and says, "How's it going? It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Carpenter number one says, "Beautiful day? Didn't you see the rain? It's some kind of bad omen!" Carpenter number two says, "Bad omen? Have you been drinking too much?" Carpenter number one replies, "Only a little. Can't stop thinking about that damn forest staring at us!"

Rem tries to help by saying, "Surely a forest is good, right? More oxygen and you can have a lovely night camping there chatting it up with buds." Carpenter number two replies, "More wood for construction!" Rem sighs again, "Of course, Why did I bring this up to carpenters?"

Rem leaves them chatting and he pays a visit to Anju once again. He enters the Stockpot inn and Anju greets him, "Welcome to the Stockpot inn! Would you like a reservation?" Of course she does recognize him in his human form and he replies, "I'm Rem. The deku you chatted with a few days ago."

She gasps lightly and says, "Rem! Wow! You sure look like Link a bit!" Rem looks at himself, "I don't, do I?" Anju replies, "That was when he was a kid and he had blonde hair and that green tunic but you could pass as his relative."

Rem looks at his shaggy brown hair, "I don't know... I'm just here to ask if there's any news around here that I should be aware of." Anju says, "Well... there is that forest that came out of nowhere but that's what I heard. I've been working here all day." Rem grumbles to himself, "I wish everybody stopped talking about that forest..." Anju asks, "You could check the mayor's office and see if he has covered something."

Rem nods, "Thanks for your time. I'll be going now." Anju nods back, "Thanks for checking up on me. If you see Kafei, tell him to visit every so often." Rem salutes, "Will do, ma'am." He leaves the inn and checks the mayor's office. The mayor seems to expect him, "Well... if it isn't that deku boy. I assume that you had something to do with the forest, right?" Rem nods, "It was an accident and it's for the better, that plains was really boring."

The mayor nods, "Yes, it was. But it got some of my citizens suspicous, with it raining off and on." Rem raises his hand, "That was me as well. It won't happen again." The mayor asks, "Just what are you, boy?" Rem knows that the mayor is alot older than him so he doesn't mind being called boy here, "I'm the hero of Termina." This got the mayor to bust out laughing, "Wah ha ha! The four giants would never call upon a weird deku that can become one of us!"

Rem shows him his mask, "I'm human. I just have this mask that can turn me into a deku scrub. The goddesses turn me into it." The mayor gasps, "The goddesses of Hyrule? Here? There might be something going on but what?! You! I'll be watching you!" Rem nods, "Got it." He leaves his office as the mayor says, "I hope it isn't 'him' again."

Just as he leave he gets swirled around by a glowing light, it spoke to him, "Watch where you're going!" Another ball of light call to this one, "Tatl! Over here!" The ball of light who is named Tatl goes over to this purple light, "Sorry, just this jerk who got in the way." Rem says, "Jerk?" The balls of light head over to a skull kid which Rem suddenly feared, "Not another skull kid! What if this one hates adults?!"

The skull kid looks at Rem which Rem pretends to not notice him, "That mask..." The skull kid says. Tatl seems to notice, too, "It's the deku mask! But... what's it doing with this guy?" Rem notices that they are looking at him and he says, "What do you want? I don't want darts shot at me!"

The skull kid walks over to Rem, "You don't seem to be bad and you smell like the forest.. could it be?" Rem asks, "I'm not who you think I am!" Tatl asks him rudely, "Then why do you have the deku mask in your hands? Did you steal it?" Rem shakes his head, "I got cursed in the forest."

The skull kid believes him, "Oh! It wasn't me! I don't have the mask anymore." Rem asks, "What mask?" Tatl flies close to his face, "It's none of your business!" Rem says, "Does it have something to do with Link?" All of them gasps and Tatl says, "You know Link?" Rem shrugs, "Ehh... I've heard of him and apparently everyone does. But do you know something else?"

Tatl asks, "What?" Rem says, "Come with me and I'll show you." Rem walks over to where they can see the forest and the skull kid says, "That wasn't there before! It looks homey." Rem says, "I brought it here so that must mean something." Tatl asks, "I've heard of this forest being here centuries ago but something happened to it. How did it get back here?"

Rem replies, "Save its deity from pirates." The purple fairy says, "How did you do it?" Rem tells him, "With alot of rushing in and stupidity." Tatl says to Rem, "That's Link for you! Maybe you are the Terminian reincarnation of him. Rem scoffs, "Nah! I was born and raised in Hyrule!" Tatl replies, "Not the point. Since Link is the hero of Hyrule, you must be the hero of Termina, see?" Rem nods, "Yeah..."

Rem waves, "I have to go now, bye Tatl and Skull kid." Tatl shouts to Rem as he leaves, "Don't forget my brother Tael!" Rem snickers, "Now I get it..." Rem leaves and notices something cool, "Awesome! A dojo! I can sharpen my swordsman skills!" He enters the dojo and notices that it is empty, "Aw... it's closed. Why did they leave it open?"

Rem hits his head on the door when he closes it back up, "What do I do now?" Suddenly his stomach started growling and he holds it, "That's right... I didn't eat anything today. I'm pretty sure that Maku was supposed to feed me something. Oh well... I suppose I should grab a bite to eat somewhere." He goes around the town and notice the milk bar that they have and he suddenly got all ecstatic, "Yeah! A milk bar! I've longed for one here!"

He notices the menu on the outside, Chateau Romani. Rem hangs his mouth in awe, "The best milk ever people claimed. Right here in Clock Town. I gotta get me some of that!" He looks at the sign and yells, "Open at 10 pm?! No! Damn it! I wanted to get some Chateau Romani right now!" One of the citizens say, "If you really want it so bad, you could go to the Romani ranch and get some." Rem turns to him and says, "They make Chateau Romani in Termina? This place is paradise!"

Rem raises his arms in the air as people give him weird looks for his behavior. His stomach grumbles again, "I don't think I have the energy to run all the way to the ranch... I better head to the inn and eat there first."

* * *

The quest for Chateau Romani will begin for Rem! Will he get the most prized milk there ever is? Find out next time!


End file.
